


MadaKao: after all this time

by Niki_Chorissu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are sleepy and in love there's really nothing more to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_Chorissu/pseuds/Niki_Chorissu
Summary: Madara woke up to the faint rays of sunlight shining through the curtains and soft kisses being left on every inch of his face.Just like he wanted it.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	MadaKao: after all this time

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back w a very short madakao kissin and in love hope ya enjoy

Madara woke up to the faint rays of sunlight shining through the curtains and soft kisses being left on every inch of his face.

Just like he wanted it.

Madara knew that familiar scent of an ocean breeze like no other. After all, he had sworn to himself that he’d remember Kaoru’s smell until the end of time. He gently reached around Kaoru’s waist, pulling him in with a sleepy groan as he groggily opened his eyes, watching dust float through the air as it glistened in the bright morning light.

Kaoru responded with nothing but a light chuckle as Madara continued to nuzzle his face into his chest, and as Kaoru’s eyes met the sight of his boyfriend fast asleep once again, drool falling onto his shirt as gentle snores came from his mouth, he found himself subconsciously reaching for his phone.

“Mmn...Kaoru-san, are you trying to take a picture of me while I’m asleep again?” Madara mumbled, and sure enough, he was looking right at Kaoru with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Wah?! Y-You were awake, huh, Mikejima-kun?”

“Well, people have always said I’m quite the light sleeper~” Madara said, his voice still slightly croaky as it was every morning, and rolled over to wrap his arms around Kaoru’s neck and leave a soft kiss on his lips.

“Then why didn’t you wake up for the whole time I was giving you kisses?”

“I wonder~ Maybe I’ve just gotten so used to Kaoru-san spoiling me in the morning that it puts me to sleep, y’know? Well, not that I’m complaining!” Madara brought his hands up to hold Kaoru’s face in his palms, gently squeezing his pink-tinted cheeks as butterflies began to take flight in his stomach. Madara found it quite fascinating, the way even after all this time, Kaoru doing the slightest little thing could make his heartbeat quicken just as much as the day they met. 

“I see, I see. I’m going to get up and make breakfast, what do you want?”

“Bacon and eggs, and drizzle some maple syrup on top of it, would you?”

“Geh...I still don’t understand how you can eat that so normally...” Kaoru sighed as he grimaced at the mere thought of eating bacon with syrup, but he eventually pried Madara off of his body to slide out of bed and trudge his way into the kitchen.

“Hey, babe?”

“What now, Mikejima-kun?”

“I love you~.” Madara shouted quietly from the bedroom, and as Kaoru turned around with a smile, Madara already had his face buried in his pillow with the blanket over his head.

“I love you too.” Kaoru replied as he cracked an egg onto the pan, humming gleefully as a small, loving tickle emerged in his chest.

And for the millionth time since they had met, Kaoru and Madara both thought about how happy the other made them feel.

**Author's Note:**

> god they're so gay it's unbelieveable /pos


End file.
